Night of OC Terror
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: While taking a walk on a dark autumn evening, Henry Jekyll is being stalked by his worst enemies, a swarm of OCs! Warning, violent, crude subject matter and swearing content. Happy Halloween!


**Title: ** Night of OC Terror

**Character Focus:** Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde

**Genre:** Horror/Humor

**Rating:** T for coarse language, crude subject matter and violence

**Summary: ** While taking a walk on a dark autumn evening, Henry Jekyll is being stalked by his worst enemies, a swarm of OCs!

**Author's Note:** This is a Halloween story just poking fun at those Jekyll/OC stories that have been seen all over the LXG fan fiction archive, and this is somewhat based on my Mary-Sue bashing comic strip pages. I admit that I am not really fond of the Jekyll/OC pairing, first I think it's too much like a short cut, second is that the OCs do get very annoying. When it comes to Skinner/OC and Sawyer/OC, I don't find them as annoying because they're not as common, so it's just Jekyll/OC that grinds my gears. That is why I have written this, it is meant to be a funny and scary story and I do not intend to offend anyone. As a warning, do not complain about the content of this story.

...

You can still turn back if this might offend you.

...

Do you really want to read this?

...

Okay, but don't whine and cry to me if you thought the story was mean.

* * *

On a dark autumn night in London, England, during the late Victorian period, a lone man walked on the shadowy streets. Yet, the tall copper haired, pale faced man in black gentleman's clothes was not truly alone. Dr. Henry Jekyll had the company of his dark side, Edward Hyde, within his mind, and there was someone or something following him.

Nervously glancing over his shoulder, Henry saw a group of at least four or five people walking within the shadows, out of reach of the street lamps. Nervously gulping, Henry changed his focus on the path ahead, trying his best to keep ahead of his stalkers. If he could get back to the _Nautilus_ for the night, he would not have to worry about being followed.

_"Come on, let me out,"_ said Edward in Jekyll's head, _"I could simply scare them off."_

"You don't scare us, Mr. Hyde," said a high, melodic, feminine voice from behind.

Henry spun around to see that his stalkers had gotten closer. There were five of them, all of them were young women by appearance, they each had a style of clothing combined with their hair to enhance their beauty.

"Who are you?" asked Henry, trying to sound polite. "How is it that you can hear Hyde?"

"Oh," said the girl who spoke first, "I have a gift of telepathy, I can hear other people's thoughts." She wore a clean white blouse, a leafy green skirt, her eyes were bright green with red around her pupils, and her brass curls dropped to her shoulders.

"Uh..." Henry started, his blue-grey eyes widening.

"I can also hear your dark side," said another woman sweetly, "I come from a world where people are telepathic, strong, fast, and sexy!" She posed, showing off how her green outfit was nicely placed on her curves. She whipped her short red hair in addition to her display.

_"I could knock her block off,"_ sneered Hyde, _"with that pissing display!"_

"I'm not scared of mean old Mr. Hyde," cooed another woman, her eyes glowing yellow, "I am after all, a werewolf." She playfully twirled a finger in her long dark hair, the other hand fiddled with the buttons of her red dress.

"Oh.." Henry stammered, feeling very uncomfortable around these women.

"Hello, Henry," said a dark skinned and dark haired young woman, "did Nemo tell you about me? I'm his long lost daughter." She did appear Indian due to her garments and her skin color, but there was no proof to her identity.

_"Bullshit!"_ Hyde snarled within Henry's mind.

The fifth woman remained silent, she wore a plain white shirt and matching pants with her brown hair tied back. Even though she didn't say anything, she was staring at Henry like a woman would stare at shiny new jewelry.

"Why don't you come with us?" asked the telepathic girl. "We'll be very nice to you."

"Um..." Henry was at a loss for words as he tugged at his collar.

_"You better get out of this,"_ Hyde scolded Henry.

"You don't have to get out of this," said the young woman in green, "you might find us a pleasure."

"Forget about that vampire bitch, she only loves that American," said the werewolf woman with a snarl, "she won't mind if we take you."

"Miss," said Henry, feeling that insulting other League members was too much for him to hear, "I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about Mrs. Harker that way." He was fond of Mina even though she had already announced her new relationship with Tom Sawyer, but Henry decided that Mina was more like a sister to him.

"Oh, how noble of him to stand up for his fellow members," said the girl who claimed that she was Nemo's daughter.

"Come with us," the young women said together. "Give us pleasure." They began to advance, hands reaching to grab him, very lustful expressions on their pretty faces.

_"Get the fuck out of this!"_ Hyde roared in Jekyll's head.

Henry, noticing a street to his right, quickly bolted out of reach of the strange young women. He ran down the street as fast as he could, not daring to look back. Behind him, he could hear them calling for him to come back.

_"Let me out,"_ demanded Hyde, _"I'll give those skanks a good beating."_

"Not unless I can't find a way back to the _Nautilus_," said Henry as he jogged down the street and rounded the next corner. Still panicked in his flight, he tripped and fell onto his stomach with a grunt of pain.

"Are you alright?" asked a tender voice. Looking up, Henry saw that the speaker was a woman in a medium tan skirt, overcoat, and white blouse. She appeared older than the women who were stalking him, but still attractive for her age, her wheat blonde hair pinned up, and she was staring with concerned dark brown eyes.

"I-I am fine," he said nervously, getting to his knees. "I tripped because I was careless in my need to run."

"You appeared to be running as if the Devil himself was chasing you." The woman knelt down and clasped Henry's hand, in more of a helpful manner. "Please, allow me to help you up." The woman also introduced herself.

"My name is Dr. Henry Jekyll and I thank you," said Henry, brushing off his clothes. "However, I must get back to where I'm staying before they find me."

_"Are you sure that you should tell her that?"_ asked Edward within Henry's mind.

"They?" The woman appeared slightly puzzled.

"Y-young women," said Henry, glancing behind him to see if his stalkers had been approaching, "they are coming after me."

"Sounds rather silly that a bunch of young women would be chasing you," the woman said. "Perhaps," she said, calmly placing her hands on her hips, "I should accompany you to where you are staying, I was only on my way home and I have no other plans. If these young _ladies_ find you with me, they might not be so tempted to go after you."

_"Careful,"_ Hyde said, _"she might be one of them."_

_"Edward,"_ Henry responded to his alter-ego, _"I think she can be trusted, she's not like those women who are stalking me."_

Jekyll and the blonde woman walked down the road that would lead them to the docks where the _Nautilus _was. Side by side, they walked with their arms linked together. So far, they only encountered a few men who were walking home from the pubs and couples out for a night stroll. Just when they were near the docks, the young women who were stalking Henry were blocking their path.

"Who the Hell is she?" snarled the werewolf woman. Her eyes glowing yellow.

"That's none of your business," said the blonde woman boldly.

"What does she have that we don't?" asked the the telepath girl, eyeing the blonde woman with a frown.

"Uh..." started Henry, but his companion gently squeezed his arm to stop him from saying anything.

"We are younger," said the girl in green, "more attractive, and we have talents of our own. Why settle for a woman who is nothing like us?"

"I would like to know that, too," said the Indian girl, "why Henry would want the company of some dull woman instead of us."

The silent one crossed her arms and glared at Henry's companion.

"I ought to tell you all," said the blonde woman, "that Dr. Jekyll is in no mood to have a bunch of stalkers following him, I am going with him to his destination, and you will not disturb us. As for what you all think of me, I was at least not created by some horny fan girl."

"I'm going to tear you apart!" howled the werewolf woman as she slightly transformed, her ears pointed and furry, her teeth and claws razor sharp. Before she could pounce, there was a gunshot and the werewolf dropped dead with a bullet hole between her eyes.

"Silver bullet," the blonde whispered to Henry, holding her pistol out for the other young women to see.

"Before you decide to pull Dr. Jekyll and I apart," she continued, aiming the pistol at the other four women, "I suggest that you do not attempt it unless you want to be shot."

_"I'm starting to like this woman,"_ Edward said within Henry's mind.

"That's impossible," cried the telepath. "How can Edward start liking this... this _woman_?"

"An older woman with a pistol won't be enough to keep us away," said the girl in green, "let's just grab Henry and take him!"

"Oh God," uttered Henry as the remaining young women closed in on him and his companion.

"Not this night," the blonde woman said as she pulled through the only opening created by the demise of the werewolf. "Quick, run!"

"What the Hell are you doing?" asked Henry as he ran alongside the blonde.

"Getting you out of here!"

_"Damn,"_ commented Edward, _"this woman really has a bold head on her shoulders!"_

Behind them, the swarm of young woman were running and shouting. Henry kept a tight hold on his companion's hand as they fled. The blonde woman still had her pistol out at the ready. Yet, the girl in green caught up and jumped in front of them, causing them to stop.

"Hand him over you bitch," the girl in green demanded. "I am stronger, faster, and much prettier than you! I should be the one with him." She was about to advance onto them until the blonde fired her pistol, the bullet hit the girl in green straight through the heart. The girl gurgled and dropped dead.

"That was for calling me a bitch," said the blonde. "Come on, Dr. Jekyll, the others are gaining upon us!"

"This way," said Henry, leading his companion in the direction of the _Nautilus_. "We'll be safe once we're there."

"Henry," cooed the female voices from the shadows, "come to us. We just want to love you. Give us pleasure." Voices that sounded sweet and melodic at first were now starting to sound creepy.

_"I really want to rip their fucking throats out,"_ grumbled Edward.

_"No time,"_ replied Henry. As he and the blonde ran down to the docks, he could see the mighty _Nautilus_ waiting for him. The sight was a quick welcome, yet there were the stalkers that were following him, calling for him.

"Wow," the blonde said when she saw the ship, "you sure have a taste in residence." She glanced at the remaining three stalkers approaching. "It would probably be more enjoyable once were inside!"

"Quick," said Henry. He and his companion had dashed up the ramp into the _Nautilus _interior. Once inside, Nemo approached them.

"What is going on?" he asked, seeing the distress.

"Captain, I was being stalked," replied Henry. "You have to close the door! These young women are trying to kidnap me!"

"Yes," said the blonde woman, "we have to keep them out of the ship."

Nemo, understanding the distress and wanting to keep security to his ship, commanded his men to bring in the ramp and close the door. As soon as the door was closed, there were voices outside.

"Damn it," cried the voice of the telepath, "they locked us out."

"How can Nemo do this to me?" whined the Indian girl. "His own daughter!"

"What in the name of Kali did that girl say?" asked Nemo with an edge of anger in his voice.

"Captain," said the blonde calmly, "I do believe that the girl had made up that nonsense so she could get Dr. Jekyll to trust her."

_"I knew that it was bullshit,"_ agreed Hyde.

"You seem to make sense," said Nemo, calming down. "May I ask who you are?"

Henry Jekyll introduced the woman to Nemo and told the story of what happened before they had entered the _Nautilus_.

"That is a problem," said Nemo, "perhaps your companion should remain on board until the threat passes."

"I'd be delighted, Captain," the blonde said with a curtsy.

"Come," said Henry, "I'll introduce you to my other friends." He led his companion down the hall and Nemo followed them.

"This might sound silly, Dr. Jekyll," the woman said, "but you remind me of my _fiancé_ back when he was alive over twenty years ago."

"Your _fiancé_?"

"He was a sweet young man, but a tragedy took his life. Yet, I know I should move on as he would want me to do. Now that we are safe inside, away from your stalkers, we should learn more about each other."

_"Yeah,"_ said Edward, _"I bet that she would _love_ to meet me!"_

_"Can it, Edward,"_ said Henry in his mind.

So Henry introduced his newly found friend to the rest of the League, trying to forget about the terror that had stalked him on the streets of London. Since they were all safe inside the _Nautilus_, the young women who were stalking Henry were no longer a problem. Or were they?

_Happy Halloween!

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** The _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_ is copyright to Alan Moore and 20th Century Fox, all fictional characters are copyright to their respective authors.

**End Note:** Okay, that would be my scary/funny anti Jekyll/OC story. My apologies to the authors of those stories if I made very lame references to their characters, I did make sure not to use names, I only used brief descriptions.

As for the blonde woman who accompanied Henry back to the _Nautilus_, she is **no** character of mine, but a character from a Victorian era set book series. I could tell you who she is, but I think her identity must remain a secret. However, readers can guess who she is, the books she came from, and who the author is. I can understand why no one has tried inserting characters from other books to pair up with Jekyll or Skinner, because the idea was never really suggested and the research to find the right character would be a nightmare. I did find a character who would be good for Henry, I wrote her in this story, but her name shall remain my secret unless someone can guess. Oh, there are hints in this story, but it's up to the readers to put them all together.


End file.
